This invention relates to heat transfer arrangements. More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to heat transfer arrangements for effective cooling by impingement.
In the high pressure turbine of a gas turbine engine, the components, particularly the nozzle guide vanes and the turbine blades, are subjected to high temperatures from the gases exiting from the combustor. The nozzle guide vanes and turbine blades thus require cooling to prevent a reduced life. Such cooling is generally effected by taking air from the high pressure compressor. Since such air does not pass through the combustor, it is not fully used to do work in the turbine and therefore has an adverse effect on engine efficiency. Therefore, this cooling air has to be used efficiently.